


Kardaki Ayak İzleri

by rosiegreen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Murder
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiegreen/pseuds/rosiegreen
Summary: Dedektif Chris yılın en huzurlu zamanını geçirmek için daha iyi yollar biliyordu ama şu anda bir olay mahallinde ölü bir bedenle karşı karşıyaydı. Esrarengiz bir katil Noel'i mahvederken Chris, katili yakalayıp Noel'i kurtarabilecek mi?





	Kardaki Ayak İzleri

**Author's Note:**

> İnternette gördüğüm bir prompt üzerine kaleme aldığım bu kurgu yılbaşı temasıyla yazılmıştır.

Kar taneleri kırık camlar misali gökyüzünden akmaya devam ediyordu. Birkaç kez kirpiklerimi hızlı hızlı kırpıştırmış ve biriken taneleri temizlemem gerekmişti. Sağlam adımlarla sarı bandın çekildiği alana giriş yaptım. Kar kalınlığı 5 cm kadar olmalıydı. Dedektif kimliğimi göstererek Polis şeridinin diğer tarafına adım atabildim. Derin bir nefes aldım ve zihnimi yalnızca çalışmaya odakladım.  
“Mutlu Noeller, Dedektif.” Yerdeki cesede eğilmiş arkadaşım Addison bu hafta bulduğumuz 2 cesedi özenle incelemekle meşguldü.  
“Addi, eğer bana katili verecek bir ipucu sağlamayacaksan bu sene sana hediye falan yok.” Addison dikkatle yaptığı işten başını kaldırıp ciddi bir ifadeyle beni süzdü.  
“Üzgünüm Christopher lakin ne ile karşı karşıya olduğumuzu bende anlayabilmiş değilim, Profil Uzmanı arkadaşım Ethan'dan bu davaya bir bakmasını isteyeceğim, ama fazla umutlanmamanı öneririm. Dua edelimde Noel Baba'nın iyiler listesinde ol ve iyi bir hediyeyi hak et, aksi takdirde bu dava için elimizde çıkmaz sokaklardan başka bir şey yok.” Böyle diyeceğini hissetmiştim, lanet cesetler durmadan sıralanmaya devam ediyordu. Bu hafta bulduğumuz 2. ceset, 3 aydır bulduğumuz 6. cesetti. Katil giderek hızlanıyor ve daha çok insan öldürüyordu buna karşılık bizim elimizde delil namına o kadar az şey vardı ki cinayetleri bu sokaktan geçen birisi yapmış olsa bile onu ayırt edemezdik.

 

İç çekerek ciğerlerimdeki havayı dondurucu soğuğa teslim ettim. Nefesim uzun bir buhar olup havaya karıştı.  
Addison işini bitirir bitirmez cesedi adli tıbba yollamak için birimindeki insanlara emirler yağdırmakla meşguldü. Bu iş uykularımı kaçırıyordu, canımı sıkıyor ve birim olarak üzerimizdeki baskıyı arttırıyordu. Şu an kimse bu davayla uğraşan Dedektif olmak istemiyordu. Lanet olasıca her detayı defalarca incelemiştim. Elimizde olan tüm verileri bir kalıba oturtmaya çalıştım ama bu katil diğer seri katiller gibi değildi.  
Onları bir poşetle boğduğunu düşünüyorduk. Kimsenin karşı çıkamayacağı kadar güçlüydü bu da katilimizin bir erkek olma ihtimalini daha da güçlendiriyordu. Ben bir kadın olma olasılığını da elemiş değildim. Lanet olasıca cinsiyet kalıplarının canı cehenneme. Bir kadının neden birini boğacak kadar gücü olmasındı ki? Arkalarından yaklaşıyordu ve gecenin en karanlık saatlerinde onları şaşırtıyordu. Çoğu insanı gafil avladığına şüphe yoktu. Cesetlerin yeri değiştirilmemiş, herhangi bir soygun ya da cinsel taciz izine rastlanmamıştı. Katilimizin sapık olmamasına sevinecek duruma gelmem beni deli yapar mıydı? Bu insanlar yalnızca yanlış zamanda yanlış yerde olmanın bedelini canlarıyla ödemiş olabilirler miydi?

 

Aniden sağ kolumda oluşan acıyla yerimden sıçradım. Addison işini bitirmiş ve bana bir şeyler anlatıyordu lakin ben onu dinlemiyordum ve bunun bedelini kolumda oluşacak ufak çaplı bir morlukla ödemiştim.  
“Chris, beni duyuyor musun? Dünyadan Chris'e cevap ver lanet olası”  
“Özür dilerim, yalnızca davayla ilgili olan şeyleri aklımda bir sıralamaya koymaya çalışıyordum. Şimdi tüm ilgim senindir.” Addi aferin der gibi bakıp konuşmaya başladı.  
“Otopsi için Adli Tıbba geçiyorum, Olay Yeri İnceleme işini bitirdi. Gelirken bana kahve ve tarçınlı çörek al.”  
“Oradan bakınca senin çaylaklarından birine mi benziyorum Addi? Ayak işlerin için beni kullanmak istemen biraz beni üzdü.” Olabilecek en masum bakışlarımı ona odaklamıştım. Lakin onun beni pek ciddiye aldığını söylemeyeceğim.  
“Lütfen kendini acındırma yılın bu zamanı New York'ta bir Adli Tabip olmanın ne demek olduğunu anlayabileceğini sanmıyorum. Senin davan için kaç gece uykumdan feragat ettiğimi tartışmayalım istersen, o kahve ve çörek bir saate kadar odamda olursa çok sevinirim.” Bir şey söylemek için dudaklarımı araladıysam da Addi çoktan yanımdan uzaklaşmıştı. Onunla herhangi bir tartışmaya girip haklı çıkmayı beklemek aptallık olurdu. Elimizdeki en yetenekli Adli Tabiplerden biriydi ve benim davalarıma her daim ayrı bir özen gösterirdi. O lanet kahve ve çörek için şehrin diğer ucuna gitmem gerekse bile bunu yapmaya mecburdum.

 

2 Saat Sonra Otopsi Odası

 

İlk otopsim aklıma geldiğinde hâlâ bayılacak gibi oluyorum. Bir çaylağa 4 gün boyunca yaz sıcağının altında yatmış bir adamın otopsisini izletmek Emniyet Departmanı'nda hangi hastalıklı piç kurusunun düşüncesiydi bilmiyorum lakin bazı geceler hâlâ o cesetle ilgili kabuslar görüyorum.  
Otopsi masasında yatan adam 30'lu yaşlarının başında genç ve sağlıklı görünüyordu tabi ölü olması dışında, Addi önlüklerini giyerek odada bekleyen herkesi başıyla selamladı. Asistanı onun için ses kaydediciyi açarak adamın genel özelliklerini aktarmaya başladı. "Beyaz ırka mensup, adı Matt Radden, 34 yaşında, 8 ila 10 saat arasında bir süredir ölü, ilk izlenimler nefessiz kalmak suretiyle ölüme işaret ediyor."  
Addi Y şeklinde bir kesik atarak adamın göğüs kafesini ortaya çıkartıyor ve benim bahçe makası olarak adlandırdığım şeyle kemiklerini ortadan ikiye ayırarak göğüs kafesini açıyor. Genel olarak iç kısmını kısaca anlatıyor ve tek tek organları çıkartıp tartıyor ve durumlarını özetliyor. Boğularak ölme tezini doğrulayan bulguları bizimle paylaşıyor. İşini öyle alışıldık ve hızlı bir biçimde bitiriyor ki onu izleyen gözlerin farkında bile değil. Toksikoloji gibi testler için Asistanının ölüden kan almasına müsaade ederken notlarını gözden geçiriyor ve merhumu kapatma işini Asistanına bırakarak toplantı odasına geçiyoruz.  
“İlk bulgularıma göre aynı katille karşı karşıya olduğumuzu söyleyebilirim. Maktul diğer kurbanlar gibi nefessiz kalmak suretiyle ölmüş, tahminlerimde yanılmıyorsam cinayet silahının bir poşet olduğunu söyleyebilirim. Tırnak altlarında epitel hücreye rastlamadım. Bu da katilin arkadan saldırıp onları etkisiz hale getirdiğini ve katilin eldiven taktığı tezimi destekler nitelikte, lakin ben kan testlerinde de bir şey çıkacağını düşünmüyorum. Katil sürpriz unsurunu kullanarak onları gafil avlıyor, daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan ölüyorlar.”

 

“Lanet olasıca piç kurusu. Bize onu yakalatacak bir şeyler vermelisin Addi, bu herkimse bizimle dalga geçer gibi cinayetler işleyerek ortalıkta cirit atıyor. Buna bir son vermemiz lazım yoksa o kişi yüzünden bizler işlerimizden olacağız.”

 

“Ve insanlar ölmeye devam edecek, çok düşüncelisin Christopher lakin bunlar ilk bulgularım ben maktulü incelerken neden sende gidip hayatını araştırmıyorsun? İkimizde işimizi düzgün yaparsak ortada bir sorun kalmayacağına 5 dolarına bahse girerim.” Addi her zaman böyle acımasızca laf sokmazdı ama o da bu cinayetler yüzünden huzursuzdu ve Addi işinin çözemeyeceği bir şey olmasından asla mutlu olmazdı. 'Elbette' der gibi ellerimi havaya kaldırdım ve toplantı odasından hızla ayrıldım. Yılın bu zamanında eggnogumu yudumlarken ayaklarımı uzatarak cam kenarında dışarıda yağan karı izlemek beni hep mutlu etmiştir. Ama bu sene değil. Henüz ağacımı bile doğru düzgün süslememiş, yeni yıl dileklerimin iletildiği kartlarımı yazmamış ve kimseye hediye almamıştım. İnsanlar yağan kara aldırmadan caddeleri dolduruyor karınca sürüsü gibi bir o yana bir bu yana giderek büyük bir kalabalık oluşturuyorlardı. Kurbanımız Bankacıydı bilinen bir akrabası yoktu yalnız yaşıyordu ve sevgilisi de yoktu. Kimsenin hayatında bir yer edinmeden bu dünyadan silinip gitmişti. Belki de ölmekle ilgili beni üzen şeylerden biri de buydu. Öldüğümüzde arkamızdan yas tutacak insanlara ihtiyaç duyduğumuz için bencildik, bizim ölmemizin onlara acı vermesini kederimizden yataklara düşürmesini istiyorduk. Ama maktulümüz özellikle tüm bunlardan kaçınmış gibiydi. Çevresinde sakin, iyi ve uyumlu bir kişi olduğu izlenimi uyandırmıştı. İş arkadaşları öldüğünü duyduklarında biraz şaşırmış ve üzülmüştü ama kimsenin onun için yas tutacağını düşünmüyordum. Bu davayla ilgili her şey gibi maktulümüzün hayatı da bir çıkmaz sokaktan ibaretti.  
Addi'e mesaj atarak Profil Uzmanıyla ne zaman bir görüşme ayarlabileceğini sordum mesajıma cevaben 'yarın bir görüşme ayarladığını' belirtmekle beraber, bir çift siyah stiletto ayakkabının fotoğrafını da mesajın sonuna ilave etmişti. En azından ona ne hediye alacağım derdinden beni kurtardığı için minnettar oldum.

Eve gidip sıcak bir duş aldım. Hızlıca bir sandviç hazırlayıp yemek faslını da atlattığıma göre dava üzerindeki son bulguları dava dosyasına eklemek için bilgisayarımın başına oturdum.

Cadde boyunca tek bir kameraya görünmeme şansı yüzde kaç olabilirdi? Kaldı ki bunu 6 cinayet boyunca başarabilmişti. Gecenin çok geç bir saatinde orada bulunduğunun farkındaydım. Ama bunun olasılığını cidden araştırmamız gerekiyordu. Hastalıklı piç kurusu evinden işine dönen, eğlenceden evine dönen ya da işi o saate başlayan kim varsa onları öldürmüş gibiydi.

Maktuller üzerinden de bir profil çıkartmayı zorlaştıran olayda buydu zaten, hiçbirinin ortak tek bir noktası yoktu. Dosyayı güncelledikten sonra alarmımı kurdum. Addison’ın hediyesini almak için erkenden kalkacaktım. Onun sayesinde bu dosyada biraz bile gelişme kaydedebilirsem istediği her şeyi ona alabilirdim.

 

Öğlen 1 Profil Uzmanıyla Buluşma

 

Toplantı salonuna girdiğimde Addison ve Profil Uzmanı olan Ethan ayaklanarak beni karşıladılar. Profesyonelce bana uzatılan eli sıkarak masanın karşı tarafında bana ayrılmış yere oturdum.

“Bize zaman ayırdığınız için teşekkür ederiz Ethan, davada henüz bir gelişme kaydedebilmiş değiliz ve açıkçası senin yardımınla bunu kırmak istiyoruz.” Ethan 'anlıyorum' der gibi hafifçe başını salladı. Addison otopsi sonuçlarını Ethan’a açıklarken bende kurbanlarımızla ilgili bulguları aktardım.

Ethan ikimizi de dinleyerek elindeki deftere notlar aldı. Edindiği bilgilerin ışığında bize bir profil çıkarabileceğini birkaç gün sonra tekrar toplanabileceğimizi söyledi. Şu an için tek duam başka bir cinayet daha olmamasıydı.

Addison Ethan’ı uğurladıktan sonra bana döndü.  
“Christopher, yüzünden şu aptal ifadeyi siler misin? Senin için elimden geleni yapıyorum, çok sinsi bir piç kurusuyla karşı karşıya olmamız benim suçum değil. Onu bulacağız ve parmaklıkların ardında olduğunu bilerek huzur içinde uyuyacağız.”   
“Onu yakaladığımda 5 gün uyumadan parti vereceğim.”  
Addi 'sen kimsin' der gibi bana bakıp kafasını salladı. Henüz bir çaylak olduğum sırada tanışmıştık ve o zamandan beri arkadaştık. Bir Dedektif için fazla sakin olduğum söylenirdi. Amirlerimin çoğu benden pek bir şey beklemezdi. Ama sakin olduğum kadar kararlı ve hırslıydım. Tabi bu davayı bir çözüme kavuşturabilirsem, aksi takdirde dava benden alınır bende bir nevi sürgüne – daha kolay işlere- yollanırdım.  
Ethan söz verdiği gibi bize bir profil verdi.  
Katilimiz; Beyaz ırka mensup, 30’lu yaşlarda ve kanun güçlerine aşina bir işle meşguldü. Yani bir polis olabilme olasılığı mevcuttu. Olay yerlerindeki delil azlığı ve kameralara yakalanmaması bu alanlar hakkında ihtisas yaptığı düşüncesini doğuruyordu. Rastgele bir öldürme biçimini benimsemesi onun yakalanmasını zorlaştıracağı için bu yönteme başvurmuş olabilirdi. Kurbanların tek ortak noktası yalnız olmaları ve gece geç saatte karanlık ve ıssız bir sokakta bulunmalarıydı. Onun için bu eylem yalnızca öldürmekle sınırlıydı. Onlardan hatıra almıyordu, bedenlerine dokunmuyordu bile amacı yalnızca öldürmekti. Bu bizim onu teşhis etmemizi zorlaştıran bir diğer sebepti. Onları öldürmek için bir poşet kullanması da delil açısından elimizi boş bırakıyordu. Yüksek ihtimalle bir sosyopatla karşı karşıyaydık.

New York’ta yeterince katil yokmuş gibi bir de inanılmaz zeki birinin daha insanları öldürmeye karar vermesi çok can sıkıcı bir durumdu. Buna aldırmamalıydım, o kişi artık iyiler tarafında değildi onun için üzülmek yerine ölmüş insanlara huzur getirebilmek için onu yakalamam gerekiyordu.

“Addison, Ethan profili yollamış, 'şimdi katilin kimliği konusunda çok şey biliyoruz' diyebilmeyi isterdim ama her şey daha da karışık bir hal aldı. Bu kişi içimizden biri olabilir. Bir insanın canını beş dakikada almış ve bunu kimseye çaktırmadan sürdürmeye devam ediyor olabilir.” Addi laboratuvarın sağ tarafındaki odada mikroskopa eğilmiş bir şey incelerken bir yandan da beni dinliyormuş gibi yapıyordu.

“Chris, bu davayla ilgili o kadar çok ayrıntı biliyorum ki bende bir cinayet işleyebilirim. Tüm emniyet güçleri bu davaya odaklanmış durumda, herkesin bir teorisi katille ilgili bir bildiği var. Ethan’ın profilini yüksek oranda başarılı buldum ama bu demek değildir ki yanılma payı yoktur. Profil uzmanlığı çok saygı gören bir iş olsa da hala kesinliğinden yüzde yüz emin olamıyoruz. Kan testi sonuçları bile yanlış çıkabiliyor ve bunu makineler yapıyor. Bir insanın yargısının ne denli yanıltıcı olabileceğini hesaba katabiliyor musun?” Bir ipucu yakaladığımı düşünürken çok mutluydum, ama Addi tüm sevincimin içine etmiş gibiydi. Haklı olmasından nefret etsem de söylediklerini görmezden gelemezdim. Tüm bu olanlar birer aldatmacadan ibaret olabilirdi. Bu dava 50 sene sonra tekrar açılır ve yine de çözüme kavuşturulamazdı.  
“Hey, bunu sen üzülesin diye söylemedim, spora falan git, biraz ter at ve yeni yıla fit bir vücutla gir. Yeni yıl partimde dar bir gömlekle ne kadar çekici olacağını bir düşünsene, eminim bilgi işlemdeki Raven sana bayılır.” Kızararak başımı yere eğdim. Addison hiçbir zaman kendini güzelleştirmeye ihtiyaç duyan bir kadın olmadı. Upuzun sarı saçları, orman yeşili gözleri ve biçimli bedeniyle bir Adli Tabipten çok modele benzediğiyle ilgili onu sinir eden şakalara maruz kalırdı. Metabolizması bir atı yese bir saate sindirebilecek kadar hızlı çalıştığı için, neredeyse hiç kilo almaz, buna rağmen sabah koşunu hiç aksatmazdı. Bense daha standart bir tiptim. Siyah saçlı, orta-uzun boylu klasik Amerikan erkeği. Dışarı çıkıp beş dakika yürüsem kendime benzer 10 kişi bulabilme olasılığım epey yüksekti. Haliyle Addi benim yerime de sporumla ilgileniyordu.  
“Telefonunu ver bakalım, sana yüklediğim adım ölçeri kontrol edeceğim.”  
Elimden telefonu kaptığı gibi uygulamayı açtı. Yüzünün değişik bir hal alması pek iyiye işaret değildi.

“Chris, benden habersiz yürüyüşe falan çıkmıyorsun değil mi?”

“Bunu da nereden çıkarttın? Evden işe, işten eve birkaç görüşme olursa birde onlara gidiyorum.”

“Emin misin? Çünkü son 3 aydır durmadan maraton koşuyormuşsun gibi bir rotan var.” Ekranı görebilmem için bana çevirdi.

“Bozuk falan olmalı, bu kadar yol kat etmem imkânsız diyorum sana. Bu mesafeyi yapabilmem için New York’u durmadan 1 kez turlamam gerekirdi.”

Omuz silkerek telefonu bana uzattı. “Herhâlde yanlış hesaplamış, sil gitsin daha iyi bir uygulama bulurum.”

“Ne? Asla. Partide dar gömleğimle beraber bunu da gösterip hava atacağım.”  
Addi 'sen bilirsin' der gibi bakış bakışlarını mikroskopuna indirdi. Bu Addi dilinde nazikçe git demenin karşılığıydı.  
"Kolay gelsin," diyerek oradan ayrıldım. Dondurucu soğuğa ve kara aldırış etmemeye, Noel tatilinin pozitif yanlarına odaklanmaya çalışarak Maria Carry’nin Noel albümünü arabamın CD çalarına yerleştirdim ve bet sesim elverdiğince şarkıya eşlik ederek spor salonuna doğdu uzun bir yolculuğa çıktım.

 

Addison

Saat neredeyse sabahın altısı telefonum delice bir müzikle çalıyor. Arayan olay yeri polislerinden Andrew.  
“Evet, anlıyorum bana 20 dakika verin. Orada görüşürüz.”  
Ahh güne bir cinayetle uyanmak gibisi yok. Yataktan fırlayıp hızlı bir duş alıyorum. Üzerimi giyinip koşar adım arabaya atlıyor ve cinayet mahalliğine varıyorum. Chris benden önce gelmiş, uyanamamış bir ifadeyle etrafı süzüyor.

“Chris, en azından bir kahve alacak kadar vaktin olmuştur evine 5 blok uzaklıktayız.”

Esprili bir ses tonuyla cevap verdi. “Sanırım katil beni çok yormak istemiyor, ailenizin katili evinize yakın cinayetler işlenir.” gülümseyerek başımı iki yana salladım.

“Bu esprilerle en az katil kadar can alırsın, kaç gündür uyumadın sen?” İşlerin yoğunluğundan arkadaşımın yüzüne bile doğru düzgün bakmamıştım. Göz altlarında koyu mor halkalar oluşmuştu. Saçları dağılmış sakalları çıkmıştı. Bu olay pek Chris’lik değildi. O her zaman sinek kaydı tıraş olan güneyli beyefendilerindendi. Tıraş kolanyasının kokusunu o laboratuvara girmeden önce alırdınız.  
“Uyuyorum, her gece normal saatimde ama 3 aydır sanki hiç uyumamış gibi bitkin kalkıyorum yataktan, belki kan değerlerimde bir sorun vardır. Maktulümüzden rol çalmak istemiyorum, buradaki herkes onun için toplandı. Aydınlat bizi Addison.” Alaycı bir tavırla abartılı reverans yaparak yanımızdaki polisleri güldürdü. Eldivenlerimi takarak ilk gözlemlerimi aktarmaya başladım.

“20’li yaşların ortasında, kadın, gözle görülür bir yaralanması yok.” Biraz daha araştırdıktan sonra cesedin Adli Tıbba yollanmasına karar verdim. Otopsiyi öğleden sonra yapacağım için bundan sonrasını Chris’e devredip eve geri döndüm. Bir saatlik uyku kendime gelmemi sağlayabilirdi.

 

Otopsi

Genç kadının cansız bedeni özenle metal masama yerleştirilmişti. Kıyafetleri çıkartılmış mahrem yerlerine kısa havlular örtülmüştü. Asistanım Cory, benim için kurbanın kimliğiyle ilgili bilgileri paylaşmaya başlamıştı. Masadan 15 adım ötede duran Chris ve bir başka memur dikkatle yaptığım işe odaklanmışlardı.  
İşimi seviyordum, bu çoğu insana tuhaf geliyordu ama burası benim yeteneklerimi sergilediğim yerdi. Beethoven’ın piyanosu, Careme’in mutfağı neyse, bu otopsi odası da benim için oydu. Burada olmayı seviyorum. Artık kendine ne olduğu hakkında konuşamayacak insanların sesi oluyordum.

“Nina Salvator, 25 yaşında, boğuşma izleri görüyorum. Tırnaklarında kırılmalar var, tırnak diplerinde epitel hücre için numune alalım.” Cory hızla elinde bir petri kabıyla gelip numuneyi aldı.

“Kurbanımızı şimdiden sevmeye başladım. Savaşmadan düşmemiş. Dua edelim de şansımıza gerçek bir delil elde edebilelim.” Yeni memurun gereksiz şakasına gülmeyerek gerekli tavrı verdiğimi varsaymak istiyordum. Bu adamları nasıl polis yapıyorlardı Tanrı aşkına?

“Esprilerinizi bu odadan çıkana kadar kendinize saklasanız daha iyi olur, en çok 11 saattir ölü, boynunda hafif morluklar görüyorum muhtemelen boğuşma sırasında oluşmuş. Cody 'ölüm öncesi' diye kaytılara geçelim. Genç, sağlıklı bir kadın, saldırıya diğer kurbanlar kadar kolay yenilmemiş. Kan testlerinde çıkacaktır ama ben size alkol almadığını söyleyebilirim. Mide içeriğine göre son yemeği spagettiymiş. Tahminimce arkadaşlarla yenen bir yemekten çıkıp evine yürüyormuş, bu da evinin yakınlarda olduğuna işaret edebilir.” Chris bu ayrıntıyı çoktan öğrenmiş olduğunu belli eden bir baş işareti yaptı.

“Epitel hücrenin sonucu ne zaman çıkar? Sanırım birileri bu kez eldiven takmayı unutmuş.”

“12 saat. Bu yoğunlukta en fazla böyle hızlandırabilirim.” Chris 'anlıyorum' dercesine omuz silkti. Geri kalan detayları da anlattıktan sonra maktulun kapatılması işini asistanıma bırakıp üzerimdeki önlüğü çıkarmak için odama geçtim. Diğer memur elinde kağıtlarla çıkarken Chris peşimden odaya geldi.  
“Mutlu Noeller, bu yoğunlukta bir daha ne zaman vaktim olur bilemediğim için hediyeni getirdim.” Chris elindeki hediye paketini tasasız bir tavırla bana uzattı. Sevinçle paketi ellerinden söküp aldım.

“Teşekkür ederim, Christopher çok düşüncelisin. Tammy yine elini mi tırmıkladı?” Tammy, Chris’in sinir bozucu tekir kedisinin adıydı. Kendisi pek insan sever bir tip değildi. Bu sebeple Chris’i bir çok kere tırmıklamıştı ama Chris yine de o huysuz hayvandan vazgeçmiyordu.

“Hiç hatırlamıyorum, bir gece uykumda beni öldürürse 3. sayfa haberi olacağım.”

“Belki ‘kedilere fısıldayan adam’ olarak tarihe geçersin o huysuzu ancak senin gibi yüce biri düzeltebilir.”

“Hiç sanmıyorum, benden neden nefret ettiğini bile anlamış değilim. Şu hayatta bir kadınları, iki kedileri çözemedim.”

“Nefesini boşa harcamış olursun Chris, sen git cinayet falan çöz.”  
Emredersiniz der gibi elini başının üstüne koyup asker selamı çakarak kapıdan çıktı. Chris asla uslanmayan, o aptal çocuklardan yalnızca biriydi.

 

Chris

 

Birinin peşindeyim. Biraz gerisinde adımlarını taklit ederek hızlı hızlı yürüyorum. Amacım onu ürkütmemek, ama benden uzaklaşmasına da izin vermiyorum. Havanın soğukluğu bir kurşun gibi beni vuruyor, üzerimde bir mont olduğunun yeni farkına varıyor gibiyim. Yine de ellerim çok üşüyor. Bir eldiven takamayacak kadar unutkan olmama şaşırıyorum. Ellerimi ısıtmasını umarak montumun cebine daldırıyorum.Cebimde ince plastik olarak adlandırabileceğim bir şeyin varlığını hissediyorum. Poşetin cebimdeki amacını baştan beri bilircesine orada olması beni güçlü kılıyor. Daha fazla sabrım kalmadı, adımlarımı daha da hızlandırıyor ve takip ettiğim kişinin tam arkasında bitiyorum. Poşet rüzgarla birlikte hışırdayarak açılıyor ve önümdeki kişinin başından aşağı geçiriyorum. Benimle mücadele etmesi hoşuma gidiyor. Direnmesi faydasız, onu asla bırakmayacağım. Elimin üstünde çizikler oluşacağı gerçeğini görmezden geliyorum, bu bir sorun değil yaşadığım hazla kıyaslandığında hiçbir şey. Nefesinin hırıltısı kesilip artık hareket etmediğini anladığımda, poşeti başından çıkarıp tekrar cebime koyuyorum ve geldiğim yolu gerisin geri dönüyorum. Sokak lambalarının ışıltısı altında durup gölgemi inceliyorum, az önce birini öldürmüş birinin gölgesini...

Nefes nefese uyandım. Yatağımın başındaki komodinde duran suyu bir dikişte içtim. Hâlâ az önce gördüğüm rüyanın etkisindeydim. Ben neredeyse hiç rüya görmezdim, görsem bile hiçbirini hatırlamazdım ama bu rüya öyle gerçekti ki... Tanrım böyle bir şey yaşadığımı düşündüğüm için hazdan kavruluyordum. Bu kesinlikle cinsel hazla alakası olmayan bir şeydi. Yağmuru hissederek yürümek ve yaşadığını hücrelerine kadar hissetmek gibi bir hazdı. Kendimi canlı hissediyordum, bir parçam bile yaşadığım şeyden pişmanlık duymuyordu. Tekrardan uyumanın tuhaf olacağını düşündüğüm için kalkıp duş aldım, neredeyse güneş doğmak üzereydi. Kahvemi alıp Tammy’ye kahvaltısını koydum. Huysuz kedim mırlayarak kahvaltısını ederken bende kahvemi içtim.

Telefonumun sesini açıp gelen mesajlara ve çağrılara göz attım. Addison öğlen gibi laboratuvara uğramamı rica etmişti. Geleceğimi bildiren bir mesaj yazıp evden çıktım.

 

Addison

 

Testin sonuçları masama ulaştığında sabah kahvemden büyük bir yudum almak üzereydim ve tüm kahvemi kağıtlara sıçratmamak için var gücümle yutmaya çalıştım.

Sonunda bir delilimiz vardı. Bunu yapan her kimse artık adaletten kaçamayacaktı. Küçükte olsa en azından katilin kimliğinin bir parçasını açığa çıkartacak bir delilimiz olmuştu. Sonuçlar tahminlerimizi doğrular nitelikteydi. Katil bir erkekti. Chris bunu duyduğunda biraz hayal kırıklığına uğrayacaktı. Katilin bir kadın çıkması ne kadar düşük bir ihtimal olsa da o, bu ihtimali hiçbir zaman göz ardı etmemişti.

Kapının hafifçe tıklatılmasıyla kafamı kağıtlardan kaldırdım.

“Müsait misin patron?” Raven Bilişim Uzmanlarımızdan biriydi. Kendisinin ufaktan Chris’e yanık olduğunu tüm teşkilat biliyordu. Eğer Noel partim güzel geçerse bir birlikteliğe adım atabileceklerini umut ediyordum. Aslında bunun olma ihtimaline 20 dolara bahse girmiştim ve olursa iki türlü bir kazan-kazan olayını kutlayabilirdik. İçeri gel der gibi elimle onu çağırdım.

“Maktüllerin GPS kayıtlarını inceliyordum ve tuhaf bir şey dikkatimi çekti. Dedektife haber vermeden önce sana da danışayım istedim.” Onu başımla onaylarayak devam etmesi için bekledim.

“Biliyorsun ki bir telefon dışarıda bulunduğu süre boyunca en yakın baz istasyonuna bağlanarak orada bir iz bırakır. Bununla birlikte GPS kayıtlarıyla yol haritalarını sağlama alıyordum. Ve hepsinin neredeyse aynı yollardan geçtiğini gördüm, hepsi aynı bölgenin birbirine yakın uçlarında bulundular. Belki bu şekilde katilimizin hedefi olmuşlardır. Yani katilde onlarla aynı bölgede oturuyor olmalı, ben başka açıklama bulamadım. Sence bu teorimi Chris’e söylemeli miyim? Yoksa verileri verip ortadan kaybolmalı mıyım?”

“Bence bu dava için önemli bir gelişme Raven, eğer Chris seni dinlemezse o katili hiç yakalayamayabilir. Utangaçlık edip teorini aktarmazsan bir başkası daha ölebilir. Git onu yakala Raven, bu işi bitir.”

“Hey, kimi yakalıyoruz?”  
Raven’la biribirimize bakarak kahkahayı bastık. Chris kapının önünde süt dökmüş bir kedi gibi masumca bize bakıyordu.

“Hiç önemli değil C, gel otur. Test sonuçları çıktı katilimiz erkek, bu iş bittiğinde bana şampanya şelalesi yaptırmalısın. Ki kutlamalar hiç bitmesin.”  
Gözleri şaşkınlıkla açılıp bir süre bana baktı. Aklından ne geçtiğini anlayamadığım nadir zamanlardan biriydi.

“Bunun seni bu kadar şaşırtacağını düşünmüyordum. Yoksa şu an bir delil bulduğumuz için kutlama falan mı yapıyorsun? C, cevap versene” Chris, kafasını sağa sola sallyarak bana baktı.

“Gitmem lazım, sana sonra uğrarım.”  
Chris geldiği hızla kapıdan kayboldu. Raven’la olduğumuz yerde kalakalmıştık.

 

Chris

 

Merkezden kaçarcasına çıktım. Telefonumun ekranına bile odaklanamıyordum. Zar zor annemin numarasını tuşladım. Hattın diğer ucundan açılma sesi gelene kadar heyecandan yerimde duramamıştım.

“Chris, bebeğim nasılsın?”

“Anne üzgünüm ama normal bir konuşma için vaktim yok, sana çok önemli bir soru sormam gerekiyor.”

Hattın diğer ucundaki ses anında ciddeyete büründü. “Tatlım bir sorun mu var? Bana ne sormak istiyorsun?”

Birkaç saniyelik sessizlikten sonra nihayet soruyu soracak cesareti kendimde bulabilmiştim. “Anne, ben uyurgezer miyim?”

“Chris, tatlım bu da nereden çıktı şimdi? Çocukluğunda bir süre uyurgezerdin, ama sonradan bu alışkanlığından vaz geçtin. Niçin bu kadar büyük bir olay olduğunu düşündün anlamadım, çocukken bir çok kişide görülen bir durum bu, sen iyi misin tatlım? Başka bir sorun olmadığından emin misin?”

Aldığım cevap kafamdaki taşları yerine oturutmuştu.  
“Seni seviyorum anne, şimdi kapatmam gerek. Görüşürüz.”   
Arabaya atlayıp eve gittim. Hızla kapıyı açışım Tammy’i bir parça korkutmuştu. Mutsuz bir yüz ifadesiyle bana bakıp mırlanarak odama gitti. Dolaplarımı açıp tüm paltolarımı dışarı çıkardım. Hepsinin ceplerini kontrol ettim. Aradığım cevap lacivert olandaydı. Poşetin elime geldiği an sanki o ana geri gitmiştim. Nefes almak için çabalayan kurbanımın başı bu poşetin içindeydi. Elimle onun nefesini kesmesini beklemiştim. Diğer insanlara da aynı şeyi yapmıştım. 7 kişiyi öldürmüştüm. Adım ölçerin hesapladığı yürüyüş rotası doğruydu, telefonum her cinayetimde benimle birlikteydi. Bunun gerçek olduğuna inanamıyordum. Aylar boyunca kendi işlediğim cinayetleri çözmeye çalışmıştım. Nasıl yapmıştım peki? Tek bir kameraya yakalanmadan onca kişiyi nasıl öldürmüştüm? Ve nasıl olur da bu zamana kadar hiçbir şey hatırlamazdım?

Tüm o yorgun sabahlar, gözlerimin altındaki morluklar, hatırlamadığım çizikler, anlamadığım şekilde kirlenmiş kıyafetlerim... Hepsinin bir sebebi varmış. Katil bunca zamandır gözümün önündeymiş, her sabah aynada onunla göz göze gelmişim. Ben soğuk kanlılıkla 7 insanın canını aldım.

Bunun için adalet önünde hesap vermeliyim. Hayır hayır, kesinlikle olmaz. Kimse bunları bilinç dışı yaptığıma inanmaz. Tanrım, ne yapacağım ben?

 

Addison’un Noel Partisi

Raven cinayet saatleriyle telefonun lokasyonunu eşleştirebilirdi. Planlayarak cinayet işlemekten ağırlaştırılmış müebbet hapis yerdim. Hapiste bir polis olarak hayatımın kolay olacağını sanmıyordum. Basit bir çete kavgasında şiş kebap olur, ölür giderdim. Tüm bunları isteyerek yapmadığımı biliyordum, ben karıncayı bile incitemeyecek biriyim. 7 insanın canını almak benim gibi için çok fazlaydı.

Partide herkes çok eğleniyormuş gibiydi. Addison konuklarını güleryüzle karşılayıp onlarla sohbet ediyor, elinden geldiğince herkesle ilgilenmeye çalışıyordu. Kapıdan içeri girdiğimde yüzünde anlamlandıramadığım bir ifade oluştu. Hızla yanıma gelip bana sıkıca sarıldı. Kulağıma eğilerek fısıldadı.  
“Seninle konuşmak istediğim bir konu var 2 saat sonra terasa gel.”   
“Tamam.”  
Gülümseterek benden ayrıldı.  
“Raven seni bekliyordu, yeni bulgular hakkında konuşmak istiyor.”  
Omuz silktim. “Şu an dava konuşacak havada değilim belki birkaç bardak viski sonunda."  
'Sen bilirsin' dercesine bir el hareketi yapıp yanımdan ayrıldı.

Belki de hayatımın en zor geçen 2 saatiydi. Bir köşeye çekilip dikkat çekmeden viskimi yudumlaya çalışıyordum. Addison'ın benimle ne konuşmak istediğini düşünmek istemiyordum, aslında benim de onunla konuşmak için buraya geldiğimi bilmiyordu. Korkuyordum, yatağımın altındaki canavarla yüzleşemeyecek kadar korkuyordum.

Saat vakur bir biçimde gece 12’yi vurunca ağır adımlarla terasa açılan merdivenleri tırmandım. Addison kardan bembeyaz olmuş çatının ortasında kırmızı elbisesiyle put gibi durmuş beni bekliyordu.  
Adımlarımın sesiyle bakışlarımızı buluşturdu. Sakin adımlarla ona yaklaştım. Tam önünde durup bir süre birbirimize baktık. İkimizde birbirimize bir daha böyle bakamayacağımızı hisseder gibiydik.   
“Bendim.”  
“Sendin.”  
Aynı anda dudaklarımızdan dökülen kelimeler ikimiz içinde şok etkisi yaratmıştı. Addison’ın bakışlarında kırgınlık vardı. Bunu neden yaptığımı anlayamıyordu. Bende anlamamıştım ve sanırım hiç anlayamacaktım.  
Cebimdeki poşeti çıkarıp ona uzattım.  
“Yapman gerekeni yap Addi, yoksa her şey için çok geç olacak."  
Addison bir poşete bir bana bakıyordu. İkimizin arasında gidip gelen bakışlarındaki duyguyu anlayamıyordum.

“Bunları yapmak için geçerli bir sebebin olmalı değil mi? Sen Chris’sin sen böyle şeyler yapmazsın. Yapmazdın.”

“Yaptım, eğer beni durdurmazsan yapmaya devam edebilirim.”  
Addison yaklaşarak aramızdaki boşluğu kapattı. “Üzgünüm Chris, ama yakalanmana müsaade etmeyeceğim. Bunun sonu ikimiz içinde iyi bitmeyecek.”  
Kalbimin üzerinde oluşan acı hisle sendeledim. Addison elindeki kanlı bıçağı geri çekip beni yere itti. Anlayamıyordum. Çok canım yanıyordu. Nefes almaya çalıştıkça ağzımdan kanlar dökülüyordu.

“Bir katilin cezasını yalnızca bir başka katil verebilir, benim için çok şey yaptın Chris, o insanları kendi iradenle öldürmediğin konusunda haklıydın. Benim telkinlerim ve senin hastalığın ikimiz içinde işleri kolaylaştırmıştı. Bak kar yağmaya başladı, güzel bir Noel olacak Chris, hissedebiliyorum. Senin bunu görememiş olman ne yazık."  
Addi, yere düşen bedenime eğildi.  
"Sebebini merak ediyorsun biliyorum, ben olsam ben de merak ederdim. O kadar uzun yıllardır ölüleri inceliyorum ki en sonunda katillerin yaşadığı o hazzı bende tatmak istedim ve buna 'gizli haz' adını verdim... Tabii elimi kana bulamak istemem, bilirsin tertipli biriyim. Ama bunu benim için birilerinin yapması lazımdı. Ve sen o kadar müsaittin ki C. Hakkını vermeliyim, çok temiz bir işti. Bunun için sana ne kadar teşekkür etsem az. İyi uykular benim uyurgezer arkadaşım. Ve mutlu noeller."

 

İnce ince yağan kar üstüme düşerken, gözlerimdeki son görüntü Addison’ın silikleşen silüetiydi.

 

-Son-


End file.
